Sakura's Troubles
by Slifertheskydragon17
Summary: Sakura has a big secret, i'll let you guess what it could be. Sakura X...who knows.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter one: Normal**

_Sakura's POV_

Normal (nôrml) adj. - Conforming with, adhering to, or constituting a norm, standard, pattern, level, or type.

In other words, to _fit in_. That's what everyone wants to do, fit in with the rest of society. Most people do, well in a sense. Everyone's different, they have different dreams, different looks, different fantasies. But it's the big differences that make you _abnormal, _and when you're abnormal you get cast aside from everyone else, you become unacceptable to them….like a monster. I know of a lot of people that were _abnormal, _some are good like my friend Sasuke and some are bad like my friend Naruto. Some are so horrible that they become a deep dark secret, like me.

_Normal POV_

It was a beautiful day in the small town named Hidden Leaf, the sun shined on the damp grass making it appear to glow. The birds had just awoke from their slumber and were now making their happy noise so they could bring everyone else the joy of waking up. The first to wake, as always, was a certain blonde teenager by the name of Naruto Uzimaki. As usual he would roll around a bit before he decided that the sun had bested him and it was time to rise.

"Mornin' already?" he groaned to himself. He sat up in his bed and yawned feeling a sharp pain sting his head. "Ow, oh yeah headache. That's what happens when you get hammered."

He tried to replay the events of last night but all he could remember was him and Sasuke playing a game, then a fuzzy image of himself and someone else in the bedroom, then nothing. "Ow, god damn." He groaned.

He moved so that he was now sitting upright in the bed, the first thing he noticed was that the pain got much worse when he was all the way up, the second thing was there was at least six people sprawled out in his room. Naruto cleared a path, by shoving them out of the way with his foot, and headed to take a piss in the bathroom. As he walked along his 4 bedroom apartment he noticed that the bathroom was already occupied, with a loud groan he slammed his fist on the door and yelled "Hurry the hell up!" He heard the sounds of yellow liquid hitting the clearer liquid come to a stop as a loud flush was heard, that's when the door opened revealing a pinked haired woman that shared his apartment.

"Can it you ass, I have a headache." She growled.

"Yeah we all do Sakura now if you don't mind," he pushed past his roomate and slammed the door in her face, right as he did Sakura saw her other roomate appear from the closet.

"Ugh what happened?" the girl groaned.

"Ino…what were you doing in the closet?" Sakura asked.

"I….have no idea." Ino said rubbing her head. "Hopefully I didn't do anything too naughty."

Sakura sighed at that, Ino was her best friend and she hated the fact that she acted this way. She wasn't a slut or anything like that, in fact she was close to innocent, but when it came time to party and have fun you might as well hand her three boxes of Trojans.

"Ino….wait where's Sasuke?" Sakura searched frantically for her 4th roomate.

"I'm here," came the raggy voice that belong to the dark haired boy.

"Jeez you look worse than the rest of us," Ino commented. "Have any fun last night?"

"Somewhat," Sasuke said. "Naruto and I got in a drinking contest, last I remember was that I saw Naruto and some girl go into his room."

"So wait you didn't get hooked up with anyone?" Sakura asked playfully.

Sasuke shrugged. At that moment Naruto appeared out of the bathroom rubbing his backside. "Oww my ass hurts and I don't know why." Everyone started to laugh at that as Naruto looked at them with a weird expression. "What? Why are you….oh, ohhhh!" Everyone laughed harder as Naruto blushed. "N-Nothing like that happened!"

"I didn't know you liked it from behind Naruto," Ino laughed.

"Woo! Woo!" Sasuke said. "Here comes the train for the tunnel. Woo! Woo!"

"Guys shut up!" Naruto yelled.

Then all at the same time the four roomates clutched their heads and said in unison "Owwwww." "Here I'll get us some ibuprofen," Sasuke groaned heading into the kitchen.

"I'll go take care of our overnight baggage," Ino offered.

"I'm going to go lie down," Naruto said walking towards the couch.

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to go find something to eat. As she dug through their empty fridge she could hear Ino yelling at all the people who ended up passing out "Alright everyone time to go! Time to go! Ya ain't gotta go home but ya gotta get the fuck up outta here!" She chuckled at that as one of the guys tried to get Ino's number and she respoded by literally kicking out of our window. Sakura look around one last time for something to eat and sigh while shutting the door.

"Guys, we're out." she groaned.

"Out? Of what?" Sasuke asks handing her a glass of water and the pill.

"Food." she answered gulping it down.

"Not again," Sasuke said slapping his forehead.

"Aren't you supposed to get paid soon?"

"I did, how do you think we had the party?" Sasuke asked drinking his own pill.

"Damn, what about Ino? Or Naruto?"

"Ino blew her paycheck on her new outfit, and Naruto lost his job a week ago." Sakura rolled her eyes, it was the third time Naruto got fired in the past month. "I swear if I keep paying his share for rent we'll all starve," Sasuke growled.

"Well we can't eat, what now?" Sakura shrugged and stood up, right then Ino appeared stretching her arms.

"I'm starved, breakfast?"

"None." Sakura said as Ino nearly went into shock.

"N-No food?" she yelled. "B-But I _have _to eat right now!"

"NO FOOD?" came a loud yell.

"Naruto shut up, I've still got a headache!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't give two shits about your headache!" Naruto said suddenly appearing in the kitchen. "We've got no food, without food we'll all die! Especially me!"

"He's right," Ino whined. "If I don't eat soon I'll have to resort to cannibalism, you're first Naruto."

"I'll eat you before you eat me," Naruto threatened.

"No one's eating anyone," Sakura said.

"Yet." Sasuke added.

"Look all we have to do is go bum food off someone else," Sakura explained. "Question is, who?" The four began to brainstorm and grinned when they all simotaneously thought of the same person. "Gaara."

"You can't have any of my food," Gaara said bluntly as the four beggars stood outside his apartment door.

"Aww why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because, every time I let you have something you end up eating it all." Gaara explained. "Last time you walked out of here with my fridge."

"Gaara…" Ino said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can spare some food for little ol' me right? If you do I'll make sure to try and taste something else. Just. For. You."

"No, you tried that last time and it didn't work." Gaara said.

"Aw come on," Ino said. "Only a gay man would turn down an offer like that."

"I'm not gay, I can control myself." Gaara stated.

Ino let out a frustrated growl as Sasuke stepped up to try, the moment he opened his mouth Gaara interrupted "No Sasuke, I still haven't forgiven you for that little prank you pulled."

"I told you that wasn't me, it was Kiba." Sasuke said. "And even you have to admit, making you walk around naked on the beach while looking for your swim trunks was funny."

"Yeah whatever." Gaara said. "I think I traumatized that little girl who thought I had a hotdog attatched to me."

"Didn't she try to eat it?" Sakura asked.

"And almost succeded," Gaara said. "I still have teeth marks."

"Look Gaara, all we want is a little food." Sakura said.

"And all I want is for four broke kids to stop coming to me for every little thing," Gaara said. "Now who's gonne get what they want?"

"But-" Gaara slammed the door in their face. "Dickwad."

"Well, looks like we won't be eating for now." Sasuke sighed. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I need sleep," Naruto said. "Food recharges my batteries, no food no Naruto."

"Same here," Ino sighed. "But I wanna try on the new outfit I got yesterday, you know for tonight's party."

"There's a party tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I heard it's over Neji's place, TenTen's the one who told everyone." Sasuke explained. "Poor Neji, he probably got forced into this."

"I think it's good for him," Sakura said. "He's always got to be so serious, especially when it comes to school."

"Speaking of school," Ino suddenly piped up. "Did any of you guys finish that math homework?"

"I did, I suppose you want to copy?" Sakura said.

"You know me so well," Ino laughed kissing Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura blushed a bit as Ino ran into her room, only to poke her head right back out and ask "Aren't you gonna help me with my outfit?" "O-Oh yeah," Sakura shook her head and walked into the room. Ino began digging through the closet whipping out her new clothes, it was a dark pink tanktop with white sleeves, a white belt, and a white skirt that barely reached her thighs.

"Whaddya think?" she asked.

"Well it's cute, but you should try it on before you actually decide to wear it," Sakura suggested.

Ino nodded and began removing the yellow tank top she was already wearing. Sakura found herself staring in awe as Ino removed her black jeans now only standing before her with her matching black undergarments. Sakura just stared as Ino grinned widely. "Like what you see?" she asked posing for her. Ino knew Sakura was bi-sexual, for she was herself, and would often tease the girl by always asking her to help with her clothes or other things like that. Sakura shook her head and tried to look away from the developed beauty in front of her, she'd watched Ino grow into the find young woman she was now. Ino and Sakura had been friends since they were five, it'd started with Ino scaring off a bunch of bullies that were teasing Sakura. Years later around the time they were in the 7th grade, she told Ino she was bi and Ino surprised her by telling her she was to, it never progressed farther than that though mainly because Ino had a boyfriend at the time and Sakura didn't want Ino finding out her deepest darkest secret.

"Would you quit it Ino?" Sakura said. "Jeez you're such a tease." Sakura turned back around and noticed that Ino was now but a few feet away from her. "Am I teasing Sakura?" she asked moving closer. Sakura's face began heating up as she felt something bad start to happen with her body. Ino moved even closer so that Sakura was now backed up against the wall with no chance of escape.

"I thought you liked me Sakura," Ino said softly with her lips right next to her ear.

"I-I…I-I…." Sakura couldn't speak, she had to leave before-

"Then why haven't you made a move?" Ino asked. "I've left you plenty of openings, all those times you thought I was teasing I wasn't. I want you Sakura…"

"B-But Ino," Sakura knew she wanted her too, but she also knew that her secret would be out if she were to take the offer. She needed a way now, she had to think on her feet.

"Hey is anyone gonna watch this stupid Family Guy episode because I think I'm going to delete it off the…" Sasuke stopped when he saw what position his girl friends were in. "Oh, well didn't mean to…interrupt." Sasuke was grinning widely. "Continue, I'll watch."

"W-We weren't doing anything like that!" Sakura protested as Ino rolled her eyes at another failed attempt.

Sakura's attention then drew back to her little problem, quickly she zoomed past Sasuke and ran into her room slamming the door shut. "Hm, what's with her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Ino was ticked off now at mainly at Sasuke because he screwed everything up.

"Well at any rate," Sasuke turned back to Ino. "I see you've taken the liberty of removing all your clothes, wanna go for an early?"

"Not today Sasuke," Ino sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

Sasuke shrugged and headed out the door leaving Ino alone to think. "Damn it Sakura with that stupid secret," Ino growled. "It's not like I don't already know…."

**A/N: Well this is my first fanfic ever so please review. **


End file.
